What A Beautiful Wedding
by E. Linnet
Summary: What a beautiful wedding...Jack drops by on the Commodore and Elizabeth's marriage...Sparrabeth, or JackElizabeth, if you will
1. An Exchanging of Words

Swann's Note: Just a little evil plot bunny that was hopping around my brain, eating up all the other more notable ideas ;) Had to get rid of this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC. Unfortunately. Although, if I did, this is how Elizabeth's wedding may have turned out. Hmph. Also, I have no idea who wrote/sang the song below, and I don't own that, either. Just heard it on the radio J

_i No, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words…what a beautiful wedding… /i _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Jack Sparrow paced outside of a small, elegant church in Port Royal, just out of sight. He had, in fact, forced himself to row from the Pearl, to witness the refined, perfect wedding between his beautiful Swann, and that excuse for a Commodore…James Norrington.

i _Of course it's perfect /i ,_ Jack thought kicking up some dirt as he heard the crowd entering the front of the church, i _It's the Commodore. Wouldn't have it any other bloody way._ /i

He suddenly stopped, looking up, watching as Elizabeth, his gorgeous Elizabeth, in her wedding gown, walked down the pathway to the church just as he ducked out of sight.

Jack didn't miss her tearstained face, the look of sorrow deep in her brown eyes…and he knew, partially, what it was from.

William Turner, her ex-fiancé, had run off to Tortuga the night before the wedding…gotten himself, undoubtedly, captured, and hadn't been heard of since. Rumor had it that he had settled with none other than Anamaria…she had, after all, also disappeared in Tortuga that night. One would most likely never know…

Of course, that didn't explain why she was now pacing, wringing her hands, and muttering to herself.

i _Pre-wedding jitters. She must be nervous about marrying her perfect Commodore…must…be…bloody…ecstatic. /i _

As Jack thought each word, he kicked up dirt roughly, taking care not to make too much noise. Elizabeth left quietly, he heard her muttering to herself to get a grip, that this was what she wanted, where she belonged.

i _Now, those words are familiar/i _Jack thought with a wry smile, i _Of course this is what she wanted, of course this is where she belongs…that compass never worked, anyway. /i _

As the orchestra strung up their wedding march, Jack stopped pacing, looking through a crack in the door as Elizabeth, on the arm of her father, slowly walked down the aisle, tears streaming down her face.

i _What a beautiful wedding… /i _

He felt as though the whole world had stopped when they began saying their vows…Jack could easily tell that both of their words were empty, meaningless…not what a wedding should be.

As if to reflect his emotions, thunder cracked in the sky, and it began pouring rain. He could tell that Elizabeth was on the verge of sobbing, though she covered it up with a fake smile.

i _I should go there…I should object… /i _

Jack mused, holding his breath as Norrington was nearing the end of his vows.

i _But no. She never loved you, mate. You were just a fabled pirate…just the fabled Jack Sparrow…_

_But what if she does/i _

A hopeful voice in his mind asked,

i _What if she really loves you, is that why she's crying? Is that why she's so distraught?_

_No. /i _

The rational end of his mind, which was hardly ever used, quipped back.

i _No, she's strong enough to say no…strong enough to leave him…and she would have already done it…_

…_Right/i _

"I do." Elizabeth's voice rang, cracking, throughout the church.

i _But you'd make a fool of yourself, ruin the wedding, and get yourself arrested! No one's here to rescue you this time!_

_But you're Captain Jack Sparrow, you'll get away with it/i _

"I do." Norrington's voice was almost dripping with smugness.

i _But she could never love you! You're a bloody… /i _

"Pirate." Jack whispered aloud, stepping back from the church doors.

_i You'll get yourself killed!_

_You'll get the woman you love!_

_You'll be facing the noose if you do this, mate._

_Though…I think that I'm willing to take my chances. /i _

"I now pronounce you man an-"

Jack jumped into the church, making a split-second decision.

"I object!"

Swann's Note: Up to you if this stays oneshot or has two chapters…review?


	2. What A Beautiful Wedding

Swann's Note: 'Kays, here's chappie two. Please see author's note at the end and tell me if I should re-do this end...it's a teensy bit cheesy :D Happy reading!

Disclaimer: I TOTALLY-have no connection what so ever to Pirates of the Caribbean. Or Disney, for that matter. The only thing I own is that plot and Elizabeth's wedding band. Shame.

Jack could only think two words as everyone in the church swiveled around, staring at him, shocked.

i _Oh bugger._ /i

He waved feebly, holding a self-assured smirk, which completely contradicted his mood.

i _Bugger, bugger, bugger, bugger..._ /i

Elizabeth was the first to react. She slowly slipped off the gold wedding band on her finger, staring at Jack. Tears were still falling, but she was smiling the first genuine smile since they had found him at World's end.

"Jack..." she said softly, handing the gold band to Norrington, who was staring at him, wide-eyed, "Jack...you came back."

"It's strange how you people always seem to find that surprising." He said, smiling a bit wider. Norrington hadn't attacked him...yet. The priest, seeming to have found his bearings, looked at Jack, the shock dying slowly from his face.

"On...please step forward and state you're...reason for...objection." He said, figuring that, even though there were wanted posters for this man all over Port Royal, this was a wedding, and would be performed like a normal one.

"Mate..." Jack started, looking for a legitimate reason as he held up a finger, stepping forward, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. I don't i _need_ /i a reason to object. I simply felt as though the gorgeous Elizabeth Swann...shouldn't be marrying someone of such...nature."

"Yes Sparrow, and I highly doubt that she would even agree to marrying you. You're a pirate." Norrington said, drawing himself up to his full height. This was all a show, though...his guards were no where in sight.

"You people...honestly. I mean, it's not like she didn't commit piracy. I might even dare to remind you, _Commodore,_ that you served on my crew for a year. Not only that, you let me and my noble crew escape, when I was, quite literally, right in you're clutches. You were a drunk in Tortuga in desperate need of a new wig when I found you. Some Commodore, aren't you?" Jack said, walking up to the altar and plucking the gold wedding ring of Elizabeth's out of Norrington's fingers and slipping it on his thumb.

"Piracy?" Governor Swann asked from the front pew, "When did my daughter commit piracy?"

"I...I chained him. To...the mast of his own ship. I let him sink. I also joined his crew." Elizabeth said, finding her voice and stepping down from the altar, her tears dried.

"That you did, love. Being swallowed alive isn't all it's cracked up to be, trust me." Jack said, trying to lighten the mood. i _Oh, not good. I need an escape..._ /i he thought frantically, scanning the doors.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Jack said, "Well! Wonderful to see you all again, really. Must be going, though...crew to attend to, and all."

"Jack...wait, I'm coming with you... I love you." Elizabeth said, slipping off her shoes and hiking up her skirts to stand next to him.

"You've no idea how long I've wanted you to say that," Jack said, smiling a true smile at her.

"You will do no such thing!" Norrington said, stepping down after her, "You're lucky that you and Turner evaded hanging when you came back...but this man has escaped one too many times."

Jack opened his mouth to defend, but Elizabeth beat him to it, "You, Commodore, are in no position to order me around. I will board the Black Pearl, I will create the life that has slipped by me too many times, and it will most certainly i not /i include you." Jack inwardly applauded her, i _Spoken like a true pirate. _/i

"Elizabeth," the Governor said, standing up, "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Father, I've never been so sure of anything in my life." Elizabeth replied firmly, looking at him, "I'm sorry."

"Well then!" Jack said, taking Elizabeth's hand and stepping to the doors, "We'll be going, on our merry way!" He was about to crack open the door when the priest called out to him.

"Aren't you the pirate who tried to impersonate me all those years ago?" He asked, looking at him, confused.

Jack smiled, "Yes...Father Smith, is it?" The priest nodded.

"One of my finer moments, I must admit. I would advise that you wash that robe-thingie more often...could use it." Jack said, cracking open the door and smiling at Elizabeth.

"You will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain. Jack. Sparrow!" And with that, the Sparrow and the Swann, truly happy, took off into the twilight.

Swann's Note: Ack! How bad was it? I wrote this kinda late...it's not the greatest, but if it's really, TRULY horrendous, I'll re-do it for you people :D

Reviews are love. Spread the love, mate.


End file.
